Aos Olhos de Konan 2: O retorno maldito
by Carol Couto
Summary: Ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu se livrar de seus "companheiros" de hospício, e agora ainda tem que reformar sua "casa feliz", que confusões será que a aguardam? Continuação de Aos Olhos de Konan


**_Disclaimer:_**Naruto infelizmente não me pertence.. u.u Pertence sim a Masashi Kishimoto (Não precisa mais matar o Sai ) fiz essa fic só por diversão, porque mesmo se tentasse não ia conseguir muita coisa com essa porcaria

* * *

**Aos olhos de Konan 2, o retorno**

_Poisé, não se passaram os benditos vinte anos, mas eu tô de volta...Na verdade chegou perto de meia hora...Vontade própria?CLARO QUE NÃO!Arrastada pelos cabelos?Ninguém é doido de fazer isso comigo... Só o Pain, maldito, ainda mato aquele infeliz...Na verdade, não entendo porque ainda não fiz isso..Ah é! Somos parceiros...Infelizmente. Ou felizmente, porque eu não me imagino ao lado de ninguém sem ser ele u.ú No mínimo já tinha metralhado o infeliz...Pelo menos eu fui feliz, mesmo que tenha sido por vinte sete minutos e cinqüenta e dois segundos..._

_**Flashback de Konan**_

**Konan:**Agora eu tenho vinte anos para viver feliz! \o/

**Cinco minutos depois...**

**Konan: **_**-Cai uma pétala da rosa que Konan usava na cabeça**_ O.O

_Ahhh!Nãooooo!Sempre que isso acontece uma coisa muito, muito, muito, muito ruim acontece__! _

_CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!_

_**-A Casa de chá explode-**_

**Pain:** _**-Com o rolo de dinamite na mão- **_KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

_Merda eu sabia..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_E então voltei pro muquifo...Maldito Kisame...Se tivesse uma pontaria melhor eu não tava nesta enrascada, qual enrascada? O Pain me colocou para comandar esses boçais para reformar a casa... _

**Sasori:**Eu ouvi o Pain gritar?

**Konan:**¬¬'

_Nem um pouco surdo..._

**Kakuzu:**Ahh!Finalmente terminei de contar as minhas moedas...Quebrei apenas oito porquinhos...

**Tobi:**Uau!Bateu seu recorde senpai!Quantos foram da última vez?

**Kakuzu:**Doze!

**Hidan:**Obaa!Oferenda para Jashin-sama! _**–Pega os restos dos porquinhos do Kakuzu-**_

**Deidara**: '¬.\)

**Kakuzu:**Engraçado o caixa desse porquinho baixou...Acho que a macumba para ganhar dinheiro que eu fiz não deu certo...

**Deidara:**Macumba?Que macumba? Abre o jogo Kakuzu! Hm..

**Kakuzu:**Não é que eu li numa revista de horóscopo que existe uma simpatia para ganhar dinheiro...Tem que colocar pele de cobra de carteira!

_Numa revista de horóscopo... ¬¬'_

**Deidara:**Onde você arranjou uma cobra?

**Kakuzu:**Ahh!Eu peguei umas peles do Orochimaru que tavam no quarto do Itachi...

**Deidara:**No quarto do Itachi?!hm.. O.\)

**Kakuzu:**É!

**Deidara:** -_**Imaginando o Orochimaru no quarto do Itachi- **_O.\) A cobra tinha que ser macho ou fêmea?

**Itachi:**Cuidado com o que você pensa! ò/.\ó

**Deidara:**Não se pode nem ter mais privacidade!

**Itachi:**Eu que o diga!Mas tinha que ser macho?

**Kakuzu:**Não sei...Lá não dizia...

**Deidara:**Porque tivesse que ser macho...Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!hm...

**Kakuzu:**Ta doido!Se eu realmente tivesse um cavalinho eu ai vende-lo antes mesmo dele poder relinchar!Ou eu ia leiloa-lo? _**–Coloca uma mão no queixo e fica pensando-**_

_Ele só ia vender se não passasse pelo Hidan que ia querer pegar o pobre coitado de cobaia pro tal de Jashin-sama..._

**Deidara:**Esse não tem jeito mesmo...

_Melhor eu terminar isso logo antes que aconteça outro desastre e eu pague o pato de novo_

**Konan:**Muito bem cambada!Nós temos que arrumar esse muquifo aqui!

**Pain:**KONAN!

**Konan:**Digo!Essa casa feliz que todos nós vivemos harmoniozamente...

_Agora te nisso ele vai querer comandar...Primeiro nome na minha listinha negra da morte..._

**Deidara:**E quem vai organizar a "reforma" dessa nossa casa?hm..

**Konan:**Quem mais tem cabeça para isso?

**Deidara:**Eu!hm..

**Konan:**Só se fosse para explodir a casa que você comandaria...Eu vou comandar a reforma! E ai de quem se opuser!

**Kisame:**Bob e Marley... TT.TT

**Konan:**Pode parar de chorar mutante!Todos vão ajudar!Principalmente VOCÊ!Que foi o maldito que acertou a droga do jogo de cristal da mãe do Pain!

**Pain:**DROGA NÃOOO! Ò.ó9

**Konan:**Bem...Vamos começar logo com isso que vocês cansam a minha beleza..._**-Suspira-**_

**Tobi:**Que beleza Konan-senpai?

**Konan:**TOOOOOBIII! Ò.Ó9 COMO OUSA DIZER QUE EU NÃO TENHO BELEZA!!

**Tobi:**_**-Toma porrada-**_ Gomenasai Konan-senpaaaaii...T.X

**Konan:**_ -__**Veia na testa-**_

**Tobi:**Tobi ser menino bom...Menino feliz...Tobi não sabia...Tobi se redimir!Ajudar na reforma! ç.x7

_Eu mereço...Devo ter sido uma vilã clássica de anime na minha encarnação passada..._

**Konan:**Que seja...Faça o que quiser...Contanto que não termine de destruir essa casa...Já que eu estou no comando vou dizer onde cada um vai ficar...Começando por você Deidara..

**Deidara:**Eu ainda acho que devia estar no comando u.ú

**Konan:**Não discuta isso comigo!Discuta com o Pain!Voltando...Deidara, você vai passar a massa no teto que a espada do Kisame fez o favor de rachar...

**Deidara:**Massa?Que massa?

**Konan:**A que eu mandei o Kakuzu comprar...

**Deidara:**Não tem nenhuma massa lá no porão...

**Konan:**KA-KU-ZU!

**Kakuzu:**Sabe o que é Konan-san...É que a massa tava muito cara...Então eu optei pela argila...Aproveitei que tava na promoção _**–Batendo dedinhos-**_

**Konan:**SEU IMBECIL!EU TE MANDEI COMPRAR MASSA E NÃO ARGILA!!

**Kakuzu:**_** -Toma porrada-**_ X.X

**Konan:**Ta certo...Depois se a casa desabar eu mando uma continha para você Kakuzu...

**Kakuzu:**NÃOO!CONTA NÃOOO!POR FAVOR!!

**Tobi:** E Tobi?Faz o que?

**Konan:**Vejamos...Kisame para começar...Certifique-se de não entrar mais com essa espada horrenda dentro de casa e você vai e certificar de esculpir de novo a pia...No mármore que o Kakuzu comprou...

**Tobi:**E eu?

**Kakuzu:**Konan...Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar...

**Konan:**O que foi estrupício!?

**Kakuzu:**É que não deu para comprar mármore...

**Konan:**Porque?! O.O

**Kakuzu:**Tava muito caro!! O.O'

**Konan:**MALDITO! Ò.Ó9

**Kakuzu:**É eu sei...Os preços estão muito altos...Aiiiiiii! _**–Toma um tiro de bazuca-**_X.X

**Konan:**_**-Assoprando a frente da basuca- **_Me cansei de tanta incompetência...ò.ó9

**Akatsukis:**O.O'

**Bob e Marley:** X.X

**Konan:**Voltando a organização dessa nossa obra feliz... u.u Itachi!Você vai cuidar dos restos mortais do jogo de cristal da mão do Pain e terminar de detonar com ele...

**Pain:**A última lembrança da mama...Destruída...

**Tobi:**E eu?

**Konan:**Continuando...Zetsu depois do Itachi você vai EXTERMINAR todo e qualquer resto. FUI CLARA?

**Zetsu:**Mas Konan...

**Konan:**FUI CLARA?!

**Zetsu:**Hai! O.O7

**Tobi:**Tobi faz o que Konan-senpai? n.x

**Konan:**E Sasori...Já que você tem essas coisas estranhas ai...Você vai ajudar a pintar a parede lá no alto...

**Sasori:**Certo...

**Tobi:**E eu?

**Konan:**Você? Ah! Você! Você...Nada...

**Tobi:**Puxa... i.x

**Hidan:**Jashin-sama!

**Konan:**Se falar Jashin-sama mais uma vez na minha frente vai ter o mesmo destino que o infeliz abissal do Kakuzu _**–Segurando a basuca-**_

**Hidan:**Não seja má Konan...Jashin-sama é uma entidade muito poderosa...Jashin-sama não pode ser desafiado assim...

**Konan: **_**-Veia na testa-**_

**Hidan:**Se você for boa...Jashin-sama vai te recompensar!Jashin-sama é mais forte até que Buda...Porque Jashin-sama...

**Konan:**CHEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAA! -_**Joga a basuca na direção de Hidan-**_

**Hidan:**Mas Jashin-samGlup! _**–Engole a basuca-**_

**Tobi:**Hidan-senpai!Hidan-senpai!Konan-senpai!Ajuda!Ele ta ficando roxo!!O.X Tobi ser muito criança para presenciar uma cena assim!Tobi ficar traumatizado! T.X

**Konan: **Me dá o taco de Beisebol!Tem que apertar o gatilho para a basuca sair!_** –Sorri maleficamente-**_

_Minha vingança... ù.ú_

**Tobi:**Acerta! Acerta!

**Konan:**É pra já! _**–Posiciona o taco na direção do ventre de Hidan- **_POW!

**Hidan:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Em Konoha...**

**Naruto:**Ouviu isso dattebayo?

**Sakura:**Ouvi...

**Voltando...**

**Tobi:**Konan-senpai...O Hidan-senpai ta caído no chão com a mão no...

**Konan:**Eu sei...Mas a basuca saiu... _**–Sorri maleficamente-**_ Vamos para a obra!

* * *

**Deidara:**Aquele Kakuzu imbecil! Nem pra etiquetar as latas de argila!Eu vou fazer isso...Pronto...Vou deixar ai e já volto...hm.. u.u _**–Sai-**_

**Tobi:**_**-Entra-**_ Tobi ajudar na obra porque Hidan-senpai ainda ta caído no chão com a mão no pingulim! Epa!Mas qual argila é a normal? _**–Lê as latas, Explosion e Bang- **_Ah!Deve ser essa aqui! n.x _**–Sai-**_

**Deidara:**_**-Entra- **_Vou pegar logo essa argila para colocar como massa...

**Mais tarde...**

**Konan:**Não acredito que ainda estou viva depois de uma tarde inteira de obra com esses imbecis!

**Hidan:**Jashin-sama...Porque me abandonou? T.T

**Tobi: **n.n

**Itachi: **-/.\-

**Kakuzu:**x.x

**Kisame:** Bob e Marley... ç.ç

**Bob e Marley:**X.X

**Zetsu:** _**-Criando raízes-**_

**Deidara:**Ahh!

_Tem sempre um babaca para atrapalhar um momento feliz de paz..._

**Konan:**Que foi imbecil n° 8?

**Deidara:**Perdi meus poderes!Ahh!Minha argila não faz mais BANG! _**–Grita nos ouvidos de Konan-**_

_Ta na hora de fazer CABOM!_

**Konan:**vou te mostra como se faz CABOM! _**–Pega a basuca-**_

**Pain:**KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

_Infeliz..Não podia esperar o CABOM?!_

**Konan:**Salvo pelo gongo!

**Pain:**Pelo visto você terminou...Vou dar uma olhada...

**Konan:**Vai na fé... u.u _**–Cai a flor do cabelo de Konan- **_ O.O

_Quando isso acontece é que algo muito bom vai acontecer...Mas o que pode ser?_

**Konan:**_**-Olha para Pain- **_O.O PAIN!ESPERA!NÃO ENTRA AI!

**Pain:**Qual foi o estrago que você fez?Agora mesmo que eu vou lá! Ò.ó

**Konan:**NÃOOOO! O.O"

**Deidara:**Vou mostrar que estou sem poderes!KATSU!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

**Akatsukis:**Ohhh... O.o

**Deidara:**Desse jeito vou ter que mudar...De Art is a Bang vou mudar para... ART IS A BOOOOOM! \o/

**Pain:**_**-Sai debaixo dos escombos- **_Ko-Ko-Ko-KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

_Sabia...Algo de muito bom aconteceu...Lá vamos nós de novo...¬¬_

* * *

N/A: Pois é! Gostei tanto de escrever uam fic da Akatsuki que resolvi fazer o "retorno maldito" da fic bizarra da Konan, mais uma vez, uma fic em parceria com a minha querida amiga e "mãe", a pessoinha chamada Fernanda, mas essa fic é mais minha do que dela xD  
Isso porque ela ajudou no inicio e eu terminei, portando a bizarrice saiu da minha cabecinha confusa...Mas foi aprovada!! o/ Então...Concluí-se que agente se entende porque somos duas doidas fanáticas por animes...

**Deidara:** Ainda bem que você sabe que é maluca.. hm.. u.\)

**Carol:**Ninguém te perguntou nada! ò.ó

**Nanda:**É mesmo! \o

**Deidara:**Ah! é mesmo!Você quase me tirou os poderes na fic!

**Carol:**Não seu bocó!Você pegou a argila normal...

**Nanda:**É mesmo! \o

**Deidara:**Que seja...Agora é a hora da vingança! hm...

**Carol:**Não gostei nem um pouco do tom...

**Nanda:**É mesmo...

**Deidara:**KATSU!! _**-Explode tudo-** ART IS A BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!! **-Sai-**_

**Carol: _-Acabada- _**Bem pessoal...Não esqueçam de deixar...Uma...Review...Bye Bye... o/" **_-Desmaia-_**


End file.
